Destination lointaine
by Liilzou
Summary: Menacée par un meurtrier extrêmement dangereux, Bones doit partir loin de Washington DC. Booth l'accompagne...
1. Chapter 1

_**Voilà une nouvelle fic, je ne m'arrête plus en ce moment ! Aucun spoiler particulier, cela dit je mentionne Zack, donc cette fic se déroule avant la saison 4. **_

_**J'espère que vous apprécierez, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

- Eh bien moi j'étais sûre depuis le début que c'était lui avait fait le coup !

- C'est impossible Bones. Vous ne me ferez pas croire qu'à la seconde où vous avez aperçu le corps vous saviez que c'était Steven qui l'avait tué !

- C'était évident Booth, quelqu'un se fait tuer dans son magasin où il était tout seul, et étant donné la violence et l'horreur des coups que la victime a subit, il l'aurait entendu crier si ça n'avait pas été pas lui !

- Pas si évident que ça, la pièce où il travaillait était totalement insonorisé, quelqu'un aurait très bien pu entrer, tuer la victime et repartir.

- La victime a subit une longue torture, un passant n'aurait pas pu faire ça sans que Steven s'en aperçoive. Je vous dis que c'était évident.

- D'accord, si vous voulez. De toute façon ce gars est complètement taré !

Brennan et Booth étaient au Royal Diner comme tous les soirs. Ils discutait d'une affaire qu'ils avaient réglé le mois dernier. Un meurtrier de plus en prison. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'ils pensaient, jusqu'à qu'une serveuse arrive vers eux …

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes bien Tempérance Brennan ?

- Oui, c'est exact, pourquoi ?

- Un homme est venu dans l'après-midi, me chargeant de vous donner ceci (elle lui tendit une enveloppe) en me précisant qu'il était certain que vous seriez là vers 19h30.

- Euh merci.

La serveuse repartit. Brennan ouvra l'enveloppe sous le regard sceptique de Booth.

«_ Bonjour Tempérance._

_La prison m'a beaucoup ennuyé, et j'avoue ne pas avoir apprécier que vous m'inculpiez. Vous vous croyez peut-être plus maligne que tout le monde, mais, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, vous vous surestimez un peu. J'ai profondément détesté le ton méprisant avec lequel vous m'avez adressé la parole, ne vous a-t-on jamais dit que ce n'était pas des manières ?_

_Il est probable que vous me trouviez un peu bête, c'est vrai, je reconnais que j'ai agis bêtement sous le coup de la colère, mais sachez que si j'avais voulu que vous ne me retrouviez pas, vous ne m'auriez pas retrouvé. Vous avez vu de quoi je suis capable quand j'ai les nerfs à vif, mais vous n'imaginez même pas ce que je peux faire avec une stratégie intelligemment établie._

_Je sais tout de vous. Où vous habitez, où vous avez l'habitude d'aller et à quelles heures, où vous travaillez, ainsi que l'adresse de chacun de vos collègues : Zack Addy, Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro, Camille Saroyan, et votre cher agent Seeley Booth. Vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper._

_Je vais vous torturez, jusqu'au point où vous rêverez de mourir. Je vous viderez de votre sang, votre mort sera longue, cruelle, et atrocement douloureuse. Je ne supporte pas que l'on me manque de respect Docteur Brennan, vous auriez du y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous croire la plus intelligente._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. Nous nous reverrons très prochainement._

_Steven._

_PS : Ni votre médiocre agent du FBI ni personne d'autre de pourra me retrouver bien entendu. _»

Brennan se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Comment diable a-t-il pu s'échapper de prison ? Depuis quand n'y était-il plus ? Depuis relativement longtemps pour connaître tout les endroits et toutes les personnes qu'elle fréquentait; il l'avait espionné sans qu'elle ne se doute de rien, et cette pensée ne la rassurait pas tellement.

Booth, inquiet, prit la parole devant l'air troublée de sa coéquipière.

- Bones, que dit cette lettre ?

- C'est Steven.

Sa voix était tremblante. Booth écarquilla les yeux, incrédule.

- Comment ça ? Il est en prison !

- Non, il n'y est pas. Il n'y est plus.

Booth s'était déplacé pour s'assoir à côté d'elle et lire cette lettre.

Tempérance regardait devant elle. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Comment allait-elle pouvoir lui échapper ? Est-ce qu'il allait aussi s'en prendre à ses collègues ? Et à Booth ? Des tas de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Un criminel fou furieux était à sa recherche. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, ses yeux piquaient, son ventre se tordait. Elle avait soudain très très peur. Pour elle, mais aussi pour Booth, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit également impliqué à cause d'elle et pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, elle ne voulait pas le perdre; pas lui.

Une fois sa lecture terminée, Booth se leva immédiatement.

- Venez . On va au FBI sur-le-champ !

- Mais on a même pas …

- Pas de "mais" Bones, on y va maintenant !

Booth était énervé, affolé. L'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre à sa partenaire le mettait hors de lui. Il laissa quelques billet sur leur table, de quoi payer largement la serveuse, et il sortit le plus vite possible, une main dans dos de Bones, geste qui se voulait rassurant.

Le trajet jusqu'au FBI s'est déroulé dans le silence absolu. Bones était terrorisé si bien qu'aucun mot de sortait de sa bouche. Quant à Booth, lui, était furieux. Il se promit de la protéger pour que rien, absolument rien, ne lui arrive.

Lorsque Booth coupa le contact, il regarda Brennan. Elle avait l'air perdue, apeurée, il détestait la voir ainsi.

- Hey Bones, ça va aller ok ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Lui aussi était anxieux, ça se voyait.

Ils arrivèrent au FBI, Booth fila dans le bureau de directeur pendant que Bones l'attendait dans le siens.

Il lui tendit la lettre.

- Quand est-ce que vous l'avez reçu ?

- Tout à l'heure au Royal Diner, une serveuse nous l'a remit, un homme était passé la lui déposé dans l'après-midi. Je n'ai pas plus de renseignement sur l'homme en question, je ne sais pas si c'est Steven lui même ou bien quelqu'un d'autre qui lui obéit.

- Dites à Brennan de rentrer chez elle, plusieurs agents surveilleront l'entrée de son appartement ..

- (Booth le coupa) Non, c'est trop dangereux, il sait où elle habite !

- Les agents seront là pour la protéger en cas de problèmes !

- Non, c'est trop dangereux !

Booth répondait avec fureur. Il ne voulait pas prendre le moindre risque.

- Que voulez-vous Booth ? Ce gars est dangereux !

- Oui c'est pour ça qu'il faut que vous l'attrapiez le plus vite possible.

- Nous ? Vous n'aiderez pas ?

- Je veux rester tout le temps avec Bones, je ne veux pas la lâcher. Elle doit être traumatisée. Elle a besoin d'être protégé.

Pendant que Booth négociait avec son supérieur, de son côté, Bones était toujours aussi tourmentée. Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'avait fait que son travail après tout. Quel malade ce type ! Tout ça pour un soit-disant manque de respect ? N'importe quoi ! Si ça se trouve ce ne sont que des menaces en l'air. Mais si jamais il est sérieux, et qu'il conte lui faire tout ce qu'il a prévu … Elle était effrayé.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir brutalement et sursauta en se retournant brusquement.

- Pardon Bones, je ne voulez pas vous faire peur.

Bones se leva et regarda l'agent avec un air grave.

- Nous allons prendre l'avion et partir. Steven sait où vous êtes, on ne peut donc pas se permettre de vous laisser ici. J'ignore la destination, elle est secret défense afin qu'elle reste inconnue pour Steven. J'ignore également la durée. Le plus important est que vous soyez en sécurité.

- Et si jamais il me retrouve quand même Booth ? (elle avait les larmes aux yeux à présent)

- Il ne vous retrouvera pas. C'est une certitude et je vous interdis d'en douter. Je me chargerais de votre sécurité.

- Pourquoi ai-je besoin d'être protégé si il ne doit pas me retrouver ?

Booth la regarda d'un air désolé et s'approcha d'elle.

- Écoutez Bones. Je me doute que ça doit être vraiment très difficile pour vous. Mais je ne laisserais jamais personne vous faire du mal ok ? Je suis là avec vous, et je ne partirais pas. Ce cinglé de ne nous trouvera pas. Pendant notre absence, le FBI va tout faire pour le localiser et l'arrêter. Et dans quelques temps tout ceci ne sera plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. N'ayez pas peur d'accord ? Je resterais avec vous tout le temps qu'il faudra.

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Bones, elle laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de Booth qui l'enlaça tendrement. Il ne cessait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis là, d'accord ? Je suis là Bones.

- (murmurant) Merci Booth.

Elle laissait maintenant les larmes couler plus librement, elle était à bout de nerf, tremblante, et terrifiée.

* * *

Laissez-moi vos avis :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voilà la suite. J'ai remarqué ne pas avoir beaucoup de reviews par rapport au nombre de visite, tout avis et bon à prendre, positif comme négatif, afin que je puisse m'améliorer._**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

Le directeur entra dans le bureau de Booth.

- Un taxi passera vous chercher ici même à vingt-deux heures cinquante-huit, ne soyez pas en retard. Vous prendrez l'avion puis quand vous arriverez à destination, un taxi se chargera de vous mener à votre hôtel. Il est préférable que vous ne citiez pas vos noms, nul part, pour préserver un maximum d'anonymat. Il est également conseillé que vous ne preniez pas votre téléphone portable. Seul le FBI est au courant de votre destination et dès que nous aurons du nouveau, je vous joindrez directement à votre hôtel. Quand vous ne courrez plus le moindre risque, je vous ferais revenir ici. Des questions ?

- (Booth et Brennan) Non.

- Bien. (en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Tempérance) Courage docteur Brennan.

Le directeur partit.

- Il est près de vingt et une heures trente; nous n'avons qu'à rentrer chez nous préparer notre valise et se retrouver ici dans une heure ?

- Pas question Bones, vous êtes en danger je vous rappelle, je ne vous laisse pas toute seule.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé vous savez ?

- Je sais.

Ils sortirent du bureau de Booth et se dirigèrent vers la voiture de ce dernier.

Brennan avait un sentiment d'incompréhension. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi elle ? Être obligé de s'exiler loin de sa maison, de l'institut, de Washington ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Elle ne pouvait même pas prévenir Angela. Elle allait être coupé du monde, mais elle était un peu rassurer à la pensée que Booth l'accompagnerait.

- Où pensez-vous qu'on va aller ?

- Aucune idée ! Ce sera une surprise.

Booth lui sourit, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils arrivèrent devant son appartement. Booth sortit de la voiture tandis que Bones resta assise.

- Je vous attend ici.

- Bones, je ne préfère pas.

- Vous êtes un peu sur-protecteur.

- Mieux vaux trop que pas assez. Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il vous arrive quoique ce soit.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Elle le suivit et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de l'agent. Celui-ci se dirigea vers sa chambre, sortit une valise et entreprit de mettre des vêtements, et ce qui lui était indispensable dedans. Il se demanda si le climat serait chaud ou froid, il mit alors de tout dans sa valise, la referma et retourna vers Bones.

- Vous avez déjà finit ?

- Vous savez, ça va vite, il n'y a pas besoin de trois heures non plus.

Il passa regarda une photo de son fils et soupira.

- Vous savez Booth, vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligé de venir avec moi, vous avez Parker et je comprendrais parfaitement que …

- Ça ira Bones, Rebecca s'en occupera et je lui fais confiance. Allons-y maintenant.

Ils repartirent donc à la voiture et allèrent chez Bones.

- Il est inutile que je vous dise de rester dans la voiture n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait inutile, oui. Je ne vous laisserez pas, ce n'est même pas la peine d'essayer.

Bones lui répondit par un faible sourire, ce sentant coupable d'avoir besoin de lui.

Il l'attendait dans le salon et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de télé. Cette femme était définitivement anormal. Il examinait chaque recoins de son salon. Au bout d'un certain temps, trouvant bizarre qu'elle soit aussi longue, il alla la rejoindre dans sa chambre.

Il l'aperçut assise sur son lit juste à côté de sa valise ouverte et surtout vide. Elle pleurait silencieusement et elle avait dans ses mains une lettre, qui ne ressemblait que trop à la précédente.

Il se précipita à ses côtés.

- Bones ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est encore Steven; j'ai trouvé cette lettre dans ma valise en l'ouvrant.

Booth commença à lire.

« J'ai omis de vous préciser que si jamais vous essayer de partir où que ce soit, ma colère n'en sera que décuplée. De toute façon Tempérance, je vous retrouverais, je vous tuerais.

Steven. »

- Il est venu Booth, il est venu chez moi !

Il la prit dans ses bras.

- Calmez-vous, je suis là, chuuut, je suis là... Le FBI va retrouver cette pourriture et en rentrant je lui ferais regretter ce qu'il fait.

Booth n'avait jamais vu Brennan dans cette état. Elle était d'un naturel si sûre d'elle, si forte, et là elle était si fragile, si apeurée, la voir ainsi lui déchirait le cœur.

- Il va nous retrouver, Booth, il va...

- (la coupant) Non il ne nous retrouvera pas, comment peut-il savoir où nous allons alors nous-même l'ignorons ?

- Il est intelligent, il y arrivera.

- Arrêtez de penser ça. Nous allons partir loin d'ici, et vous l'oublierez quelques temps, pendant ce temps le FBI se chargera de cette ordure et quand nous rentrerons vous serez en sécurité.

- Il s'est déjà évadé de prison, il peut très bien recommencer.

- Nous prendrons des mesures nécessaires pour que ça n'arrive pas. Je vous le promet. Maintenant tâchez de l'oublier. Il vous fait souffrir suffisamment, je refuse de lui faire l'honneur de parler de lui !

Il caressa ses cheveux, il allait montrer à ce satané Steven que l'on ne s'en prend pas à sa Bones.

- Aller Bones, faites votre valise maintenant.

Elle se leva et prépara ses affaires.

Une fois finit, elle et Booth regagnèrent sa voiture et retournèrent au FBI.

Le taxi était déjà présent. Booth sortit leurs valises du coffre, et porta la sienne jusqu'au taxi, il avait bien proposé a Tempérance de porter la sienne, mais celle-ci avait fermement refusé; il la reconnaissait bien là.

Ils grimpèrent dans le taxi qui les conduit à l'aéroport. Brennan regardait par la fenêtre la ville défiler devant ses yeux, elle savait bien qu'elle reviendrait mais une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle alla chercher la main de Booth, la prit dans la sienne et la serra. Booth fut un peu surprit, mais ne protesta pas et de son pouce, il caressa le bout de ses doigts. Ce contact la rassura.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport le chauffeur du taxi leur précisa qu'ils devaient se rendre au terminal sept. Ils prirent donc leur valise et se rendirent au terminal sept, là on les conduit jusqu'à un tout petit avion où ils montèrent. Bones avait dormit pendant tout le trajet, épuisé par toute cette histoire; quant à Booth, avait regardé sa partenaire. Elle était vraiment magnifique, l'anxiété avait quitté son visage, elle semblait sereine, il ne cessait de la regarder, de détailler de mémoriser chaque traits de son visage si délicat.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé Booth la réveilla en douceur. Il posa une main sur son bras et s'approcha tout près d'elle.

- (en chuchotant) Bones, réveillez-vous, nous sommes arrivés.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Booth, des yeux marrons si réconfortant. Vite gêné par cette proximité Booth s'éloigna.

Ils sortirent en silence de l'avion, montèrent dans le taxi.

- Bienvenue dans le Nevada ! Plus précisément à Carson City. Je vais vous conduire dans un petit hôtel à l'extrémité de la ville. C'était un jolie coin, très peu de touristes, il y fait très chaud surtout en ce moment. Vous avez de la chance, il y a petit restaurent vraiment délicieux juste en face de votre hôtel et vous êtes à peine à dix minutes du centre ville.

Booth et Brennan se regardèrent, ce chauffeur était un grand bavard. Ils avaient cessé de l'écouter, et observaient le paysage, un peu désertique par endroit. Ils aperçurent quelques montagnes également.

Une fois arrivés à l'hôtel, ils sortirent en vitesse du taxi, prirent leur valise et remercièrent le chauffeur qui repartit.

- Eh ben dis donc ! Il n'a pas arrêté de parler une seconde !

- C'est vrai que c'était agaçant au bout d'un moment.

- Par contre au début il a précisé qu'il y avait un bon restaurent en face de notre hôtel...

- Vous ne pensez toujours qu'à manger Booth ?

- Vous n'avez pas faim vous ?

- Un peu, si.

- Bon alors allons-y !

- Peut-être devrions-nous poser nos valises à l'hôtel avant non ?

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Ils se rendirent donc à l'accueil et se présentèrent. La femme s'occupant de l'accueil leur attribua la chambre 109.

Ils allèrent à cette chambre et lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils découvrirent une chambre tout à fait correct, ni trop luxueuse, ni délabrée. Elle était assez grande, ils avaient une vue sur les montagnes, et ils remarquèrent également l'unique lit deux places et l'absence de canapé. Brennan regarda Booth gênée. Celui-ci fit comme si de rien était et posa sa valise.

- Bon, on va manger maintenant ?

Bones choisit de remettre se problème à plus tard, soupira.

- Oui.

Ils traversèrent la rue et allèrent dans le fameux restaurent qui n'était autre qu'un Denny's.

* * *

_**Laissez-moi vos avis :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Voilà la suite, d'habitude je suis plus rapide, mais j'avais complètement perdue le dossier de cette fic mais je l'ai retrouvé donc ça va :)_**

**_Bonne lecture ! & n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir ;)_**

* * *

- Vous savez Bones, si on oublie la raison de notre séjour ici, on pourrait presque se croire en vacances !

- Peut-être mais ça n'en est pas, je suis traquée par un meurtrier.

- Essayez de l'oublier 2 minutes ok ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir.

- Mais oui vous pouvez. On est dans une charmante ville, un peu à l'écart, il n'y a ni enquêtes ni squelettes dont on doit s'occuper. On devrait en profiter !

- Eh bien, si c'est votre description de vacances, nous n'avons pas la même.

- Oui, je sais vous préférer, passer vos vacances à faire des découvertes anthropologique, etc. Mais vous devriez essayer de vous relaxer, de vous détendre, de ne plus penser à rien, de profiter de l'instant et rien d'autre.

- Il est impossible qu'un être humain ne pense à rien, …

- (l'interrompant, en souriant) Je sais, vous me l'avez déjà dis.

Ils terminèrent leur repas en parlant de tout et de rien; rigolant, de temps à autres; se décrivant les vacances parfaites, à leurs yeux, …

Une fois leur repas finit, ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte, Tempérance fut interpellée par la femme de l'accueil.

- Mme Brennan ? C'est bien vous ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Quelqu'un a appelé, mais vous n'étiez pas là alors nous avons pris un message.

- Ah bon ? Qui était-il et quel est ce message ?

- Il s'est présenté sous le nom de Steven. Il a dit qu'il vous rejoindrait bientôt, comme prévu.

A ces mots, elle eut un sursaut. Booth répondit immédiatement.

- Appelez-nous un taxi s'il vous plaît, le plus vite possible.

- Il y en a un qui passe par ici toutes les heures à peu près. Sinon je peux appeler et il sera ici d'une minute à l'autre.

- Appelez-en un, merci.

Brennan était de nouveau tremblante. Elle et Booth se mirent à parler discrètement.

- C'est pas vrai comment il a fait pour nous retrouver ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais nous partons d'ici immédiatement.

- Mais pour aller où Booth ?

- Je ne sais pas, on verra, mais on ne reste pas ici une minute de plus. Le taxi arrive, venez.

- Mais les valises, nos affaires, elles sont encore dans la chambre !

- Peu importe, nous avons notre porte-feuille, donc notre argent. C'est tout ce qu'il nous faut.

- Mais on ne va tout de même pas partir comme ça, là ? Tous nos vêtements sont dans la chambre, et où allons-nous nous retrouver ? Non, on ne peut pas !

- Bones on n'a pas le choix !

Booth la regardait droit dans les yeux. Comment lui dire qu'il prenait cette histoire très à cœur ? Qu'il en faisait peut-être même trop parce que rien que le fait d'imaginer que qui que ce soit puisse s'en prendre à sa Bones le mettait dans un état impossible ? Qu'il s'en voudrait à jamais si Steven la trouvait ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça, il n'y arriverait pas.

- Bones, s'il vous plaît. Laissez-moi assurer votre sécurité.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Le taxi arriva et ils partirent. Encore. Loin de cet hôtel, loin du Nevada, et encore plus loin de Washington.

Arrivés à l'aéroport, ils prirent le premier vol, à destination du Mexique. Dans une ville à l'extrême du sud du Mexique, pour être exact.

Le vol se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Brennan était encore plus anxieuse, Booth, lui avait un peu dormit.

Une fois arrivés au Mexique, ils prirent le premier taxi qui passa et lui demandèrent d'aller dans la ville la plus isolée du coin. Le taxi, un peu étonné, s'exécuta. Booth lui demanda de les mener dans un hôtel, si il y en avait un. Le taxi ne posa aucune question et les déposa dans l'unique hôtel qu'il y avait dans le coin. Booth et Brennan sortirent alors du taxi, qui s'en alla.

Ils regardèrent le paysage qui n'était que désert. Il n'y avait aucune circulation sur l'unique route présente, si on pouvait la qualifiée ainsi. Devant eux se dresser une structure délabrée, un espèce de bâtiment en bois, tout en longueur, qui avait l'air de tombé en ruine. Sur l'entrée principale de ce bâtiment, des lettres étaient peintes en verte : MOTEL.

Brennan et Booth se regardèrent, inquiets.

L'air était chaud, il devait faire au moins 40 degrés ! Et les quelques souffles de vents étaient eux aussi brûlant, ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un four, de s'étouffer.

- Ce n'est pas possible que ça (elle désigna du doigt le motel) soit notre hôtel !

- Eh bien si, nous n'avons pas le choix Bones.

- Mais on ne peut pas loger là dedans ! On dirait que ça va s'effondrer !

- Mais non, sinon ils l'auraient déjà fermé.

- Et le climat est insupportable, on ne peut pas endurer ça ! Il faut trouver un autre endroit !

- On s'y habituera, on n'a pas le choix je vous le répète. L'avantage c'est qu'ici personne ne saura où on est, même pas Steven, c'est endroit vraiment très à l'écart de la ville, je ne sais même pas où nous sommes.

Bones soupira. Ils entrèrent dans le motel. Booth prit la parole.

- Bonjour, nous voudrions réserver 2 chambres s'il vous plaît.

- C'est impossible monsieur, il n'en reste plus qu'une de libre.

- (Bones s'énerva) Quoi ? Est-il réellement possible que des voyageurs aient réserver dans cet immonde hôtel ? A moins qu'ils soient tous suicidaires !

- (chuchotant) Calmez-vous Bones. (Il s'adressa à la dame) Ce n'est pas grave, nous la prenons, merci.

Bones soupira encore, bruyamment afin de montrer son mécontentement. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne voulait pas partager sa chambre avec Booth, mais elle préférait avoir son intimité.

Booth régla les derniers détails et ils allèrent dans la chambre en question.

- Arrêtez de faire la difficile ! Je vous accorde que ce n'est pas l'endroit rêver pour oublier les problèmes et se détendre, mais nous devons faire avec.

- Vous devez être content, vous qui aimez être à l'écart du monde ! Ça doit être de véritable vacances pour vous ! Moi ça ne me convient pas du tout.

- Eh bien je vous le dis une dernière fois Bones, nous n'avons pas le choix, désolé.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler une fois arrivés dans la chambre. Elle était dix fois moins bien que la précédente. Elle était toute petite, un seul lit, deux places mais vraiment petit, une salle de bain avec une douche, des toilettes et un lavabo, rien d'autre, cette chambre était équipée du strict minimum, rien de plus. Il n'y avait même pas de système d'air conditionné, ils allaient vraiment mourir de chaud. Brennan se dit que ce séjour serait d'un ennui profond.

- Je vais me doucher.

Booth acquiesça et s'assit sur le lit. Il réfléchit. Ils n'avaient vraiment rien à faire, pas de magasin, pas de loisirs, pas d'enquêtes, rien du tout. Ils avaient juste à rester à l'hôtel jusqu'à un appel du FBI. Tout à coup il se rappela qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel sans en parler à personne ! Donc le FBI n'était pas au courant de leurs changement d'emplacement. Il appellerait demain, il n'avait plus la force de rien faire aujourd'hui. Il devrait aussi aller demander à l'accueil où était situé le magasin le plus proche, si le motel faisait aussi restaurent. Il s'occuperait de tout ça demain. Pour l'instant il attendait simplement que Brennan sorte de la salle de bain pour y aller à son tour et aller enfin se coucher.

C'est alors que Tempérance y sortit, habillé des mêmes vêtements qu'elle avait, évidemment pas de valises, pas de vêtements de rechange; mais bon au moins elle était propre, c'était déjà ça. Elle regarda Booth y aller. Et n'ayant, elle non plus, la force de faire quoique ce soit d'autre, et se glissa sous le drap. Il était fin mais elle avait déjà très chaud, elle était en débardeur et avait un short mais elle n'osait pas retirer plus, elle n'était pas toute seule ... Elle s'était serré dans un coin pour que Booth ait la place d'aller de l'autre côté, mais le lit était vraiment petit, et elle ne pouvait pas nier l'attirance que l'un avait pour l'autre et vice versa. Elle se dit qu'elle résisterait, qu'elle n'avait d'autre choix.

Sur ce, Booth sortit de la salle de bain, un peu plus à l'aise; il était torse nu, dans un boxer large. Brennan ne put s'empêcher de le reluquer. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, en bataille, et quelques gouttes coulaient sur son torse au combien musclé, et parfaitement bronzé. Il se glissa à ses côtés sans un mot, légèrement gêné. Il avait passé un peu plus de temps sous la douche que Bones, mais il avait prit une longue douche froide, de manière à se rafraîchir le plus possible, jusqu'à en avoir froid. Mais il se sentait mieux, ça avait fonctionné, il avait même un peu froid, ses mains étaient gelés et son torse frais. Il éteignit la lumière.

Brennan, bien qu'elle était épuisée, n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de dormir quand elle pensait à l'homme juste à côté d'elle. De plus elle mourait de chaud, elle se dit que c'était une raison rationnel de se rapprocher de lui, étant donné que lui, était plutôt froid. Elle se tourna alors de son côté et vit qu'il la regardait intensément. Ne sachant que faire elle posa sa main brûlant sur son torse froid sans le quitter des yeux. Comprenant son geste, Booth passa sa main sur la taille de sa partenaire et la retourna de manière à coller son torse contre son dos. Une vague de fraîcheur mêlée à une vague de désir envahit Tempérance. Booth passa sa main sous son débardeur, pour la rafraîchir encore plus. A ce geste, Bones tressaillit mais ne protesta pas, elle avait trop chaud, et puis elle ne faisait rien de mal après tout. Elle avait beau s'être rafraîchit un tout petit peu, cet homme dont les bras si puissant l'encerclait lui produit l'effet inverse, elle commençait à bouillonner intérieurement. Il était si fort, elle semblait si fragile au creux de ses bras, mais elle se sentait un sécurité, plus rien ne l'inquiétait, elle ne pensait même plus à Steven.

Machinalement, Booth la caressa du bout des doigts. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien, là, dans ce lit trop petit, tout collé contre sa Bones, le nez dans ses cheveux, il s'endormit rapidement et Tempérance ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

Finalement ce séjour pourrait être intéressant...

* * *

_**Laissez-moi vos avis :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Voilà une suite un peu plus longue pour compenser la prochaine qui sera un peu plus courte._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le visage de son agent préférée, qui était très près d'elle, trop même. Elle prit conscience petit à petit. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait la main sur le ventre de son partenaire, et que sa tête reposait sur son bras. Elle était définitivement trop près de lui. Mais elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, étrangement elle aimait cette situation. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas dormit avec un homme, et se réveiller si près de son coéquipier était une agréable surprise; elle devait bien avouer que ce n'était pas n'importe quel homme !

- Ça va, je suis confortable ?

Cette dernière fut surprise au son de sa voix, elle ignorait qu'il était déjà réveillé. Elle retira sa main en une subtile caresse, profitant de ses abdos si agréables au touché.

- Eh bien, vous avez des abdominaux très bien définis.

Booth répondit à la fois gêné et fier.

- Euh, merci. Tiens maintenant que vous êtes réveillé, vous pouvez me rendre mon bras s'il vous plaît ?

- Ah bien sûr, pardon.

Pas que ça le dérangeait, loin de là, mais il commençait à y avoir un peu mal.

- Alors bien dormi Bones ?

- Oui ça a été, merci.

Il sourit à cette réponse. Lui, avait eut un sommeil agité et s'était réveillé plusieurs fois, mais à chaque réveil il avait été au contact de Tempérance; elle ne s'en était peut-être pas aperçut mais elle ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit, il se surprit à se demander si c'était grâce à sa présence qu'elle avait aussi bien dormit. Il se leva et partit se doucher, la chaleur était déjà épouvantable et le fait d'avoir Brennan à moitié couchée sur lui était loin de l'avoir refroidit...

Elle le regarda partir, admirant son dos tout en muscle. Quel homme ! Elle espérait que ce séjour soit court, car il était évident qu'elle était plus qu'attirée par lui. Mais elle ne savait que trop bien les conséquences que pourrait avoir un éventuel rapprochement entre eux : Booth était un sentimental, et elle ne croyait pas à ça, quand bien même elle y aurait cru, elle avait eut l'occasion d'observer et de conclure que les sentiments étaient éphémère. Elle ne voulait pas risquer son amitié, son partenariat avec Booth car elle savait que si jamais ils cédaient à la tentation, rien ne serait plus pareil entre eux. De plus il n'est pas le seul homme sur terre, elle aurait vite fait d'en trouver un autre pour assouvir ses besoins sexuels, elle était belle et en était consciente, cette tâche s'avérerait donc aisé.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, qu'elle avait posée la veille, par terre à côté de son lit; elle affichait quatre heures cinq de l'après-midi. Elle fut choquée d'avoir put dormir aussi longtemps ! D'habitude elle était plutôt du matin, mais il est clair que les événement récents l'épuisaient aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, en plus elle dut avouer qu'elle avait particulièrement bien dormit dans les bras de son partenaire..

Une fois son collègue sortit de la salle de bain, celle-ci y fila sans plus attendre. Elle prit une douche froide, prévoyant la chaleur foudroyante à venir. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle ait des vêtements propres, elle ne supportait pas d'être dans ces mêmes vêtement dans lesquels elle était depuis 3 jours. Elle aurait put les laver, mais elle n'avait absolument aucun vêtement à porter en attendant, c'était donc impossible. Elle se rhabilla rapidement puis sortit.

- Nous devrions aller à l'accueil, je dois passer un coup de fil au directeur du FBI, et cette foutue chambre n'est même pas équipée d'un téléphone.

- D'accord. Mais pourquoi ?

- On a quitté l'autre hôtel sans prévenir personne, ils n'ont aucunes idées d'où nous sommes ni comment nous joindre.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que Cullen vous sermonne pour ne pas avoir obéit aux ordres ?

- Si, mais qu'est-ce que l'on peut y faire ? L'important est que vous soyez hors de danger, ici vous l'êtes un point c'est tout.

- Je maintiens quand même qu'il aurait été préférable d'avertir Cullen au lieu de partir comme ça !

Booth soupira, ils arrivèrent à l'accueil. Booth prit la parole.

- Excusez-moi, j'aurais besoin d'appeler quelqu'un, c'est de la plus haute importance.

La dame de l'accueil lui répondit d'un air lassé, elle n'était pas polie.

- Ok. Dites moi à qui est-ce adresser et quel est le numéro et je m'en charge.

- C'est que je préfèrerais le faire moi-même, dit-il en lui lançant un regard insistant.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser mes clients téléphoner, ce téléphone appartient à l'accueil, de plus si quelqu'un essaye de nous joindre pour réserver ou pour une quelconque information, nous serons indisponible.

Bones se mêla à la conversation.

- Honnêtement, sauf votre respect madame, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup que quiconque veuille, sans en être obligé, loger ici !

- Bones, laissez, je m'en charge. Voyez-vous madame, ce coup de fil est tout à fait indispensable, j'aurais bien aimé téléphoner directement depuis la chambre, mais c'est impossible car elle n'a même pas de téléphone. Donc je vous le redemande s'il vous plaît, puis-je utilisé le téléphone ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir, poussa le téléphone vers lui puis lui répondit nonchalamment.

- Il est à vous.

- Merci madame, dit-il en souriant ironiquement.

Il composa le numéro de son directeur, qu'il connaissait évidemment par cœur, puis commença à parler à voix basse de manière à ce que la dame de l'accueil ne l'entende pas.

- Cullen.

- C'est Booth, je voulais vous prévenir que nous ne sommes pas à Carson City.

Le directeur s'emporta un peu à l'autre bout du fil.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je vous ai réservé cet hôtel dans la plus grande discrétion de manière à ce que Steven ne soit pas au courant, ce n'était pas pour que vous alliez ailleurs !

- Nous y avons été obligé voyez-vous …

- (le coupant) Comment ça obligé ?

- Laissez-moi parler, s'il vous plaît. Lorsque que nous sommes arrivés dans le Nevada, nous avons pris le taxi, allés à l'hôtel, dans la chambre, comme prévu. Ensuite nous sommes allés au restaurent mais quand nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel, on nous a annoncé qu'un soit disant ami avait appelé et nous avait laissé un message. Elle nous a exactement dis « Il s'est présenté sous le nom de Steven. Il a dit qu'il vous rejoindrait bientôt, comme prévu. ».

- Il a réussit à vous retrouver ?

- Oui, nous étions aussi étonné que vous, croyez-moi. Nous avons pris le premier taxi et nous somme immédiatement retournés à l'aéroport pour prendre le premier vol dans le but, de s'éloigner le plus vite possible de Steven, qui doit être là bas à présent.

- Et où êtes-vous maintenant ?

- Quelque part au fin fond du Mexique. Toujours est-il que Steven doit être dans le Nevada, à Carson city , vous devriez y envoyer des agents, plus vite vous le retrouverez, plus vite on pourra rentrer en tout sérénité.

- Inutile de me dire ce que j'ai à faire , je connais mon travail. Je vous appellerez donc à ce numéro si jamais on a du nouveau.

- Merci.

- Bonne chance Agent Booth.

Il raccrocha et remit le téléphone à sa place.

- Merci, puis-je vous demander une dernière chose ? Où se trouve le magasin le plus proche ?

- A 3km d'ici, en sortant de l'hôtel vous vous suivez la route du côté gauche et vous le trouverez forcément.

- Et c'est quel genre de magasin ?

- C'est un genre de très grande surface.

Il la remercia vivement puis se retourna vers sa coéquipière.

- Ça vous dit une balade de trois kilomètres ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Le magasin le plus proche est à trois kilomètres.

- Mais on ne tiendra jamais sous cette chaleur !

- Mais si on tiendra, allez on y va.

Ils sortirent donc de l'hôtel, tournèrent à gauche et suivirent cette route, toujours aussi déserte.

Il marchèrent en silence, mais ce n'était pas un silence gênant non, ils réfléchissaient chacun de leur côté, ils observaient l'étendu désertique qui se dressait autour d'eux. Ils se dirent que ce paysage au combien répétitif avait un certain charme.

Le trajet jusqu'à ce magasin leur parut interminable, mais une fois arrivée devant ils furent impressionnés.

Le magasin était immense, c'était très surprenant de voir un tel magasin au milieu de nul part. Ils y entrèrent alors. Effectivement il y avait de tout. Ils achetèrent en grande partie des vêtements, ainsi que quelques bricoles et une valise chacun. Brennan était assez mécontente de devoir racheter toutes ces affaires, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'en avait pas les moyens, mais elle en voulait un peu à Booth de l'avoir forcé à partir sans rien prendre.

En sortant, Booth avait remarqué son air renfrogné, mais passa outre.

- D'après le caissier il y a un petit Snack juste à côté.

- Oui, juste là., dit-elle en désignant le snack minuscule à côté de ce magasin géant.

Ils prirent un sandwich chacun et reprirent leur marche en sens inverse pour rentrer à l'hôtel, une valise dans une main, je sandwich dans l'autre.

- Mais attendez, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir marcher trois kilomètres tous les jours pour manger ?

- J'en ai bien peur.

- Mais c'est insupportable enfin ! On ne peut pas rester là

Tempérance était énervée.

- Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement Bones.

- Mais il doit bien y avoir une autre solution !

- Eh bien non ! Désolé que ça ne vous convienne pas mais nous n'avons pas le choix !

- Mais arrêtez de répéter ça sans arrêt.

- C'est pourtant vrai, on est pratiquement sûr que Steven ne nous trouvera pas ici.

- Ça devait déjà être le cas pour Carson city, mais il a quand même repéré notre trace je vous signale !

- Et c'est pour ça que nous en sommes partis. Écoutez moi non plus ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment de rester dans ce trou perdu mais …

- (le coupant) Rien ne vous y obligeait !

- Je suis venu avec vous pour vous protéger.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas demandé !

- Je sais bien, mais maintenant je suis là, et dans le même cas que vous alors arrêtez un peu de vous plaindre !

- Vous n'êtes pas dans le même cas que moi ! C'est moi qui suis en danger de mort, c'est moi qui suis poursuivit par un meurtrier complètement fou, c'est moi qui suis terrorisée dès le début, pas vous à ce que je sache, même si nous sommes ensemble au même endroit, nous ne vivons pas du tout la même chose !

Elle dit ces mots avec une rage qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il était en colère et il n'avait pas maîtrisé ses paroles, il l'avait mit hors d'elle sans même s'en rendre compte. Ils rentrèrent donc à l'hôtel dans un silence, glacial cette fois.

Une fois dans la chambre, ils prirent chacun leur douche, l'un après l'autre, Brennan en premier, comme la veille. Elle alla aussi se coucher la première.

Elle était à bout de nerf, fixant le plafond, essayant de penser à autre chose mais en vain. Lorsque Booth arriva elle ne lui lança pas un seul regard et se tourna dos à lui.

Il fut un peu étonné, ce n'était pas vraiment le genre d'attitude de Tempérance, mais elle était assez chamboulée en ce moment et il n'aurait pas dû s'énerver contre elle. Il s'approcha lentement, mis sa main sur son bras et murmura.

- Hey Bones, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, c'est de ma faute.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Tempérance. Même si elle ne disait rien elle ne parvenait pas à se sortir Steven de la tête et ça la rongeait, elle en était terrifiée.

En l'entendant renifler, Booth s'approcha encore jusqu'à venir se coller à elle, passant sa main autour de sa taille, comme la veille. Elle ne retenait plus ses larmes à présent. A quoi bon ?

Booth, lui souffla à l'oreille : « Je suis là. », puis resserra sa prise autour d'elle.

De nouveau dans ses bras puissant, elle sentit un peu rassurée. Elle finit par s'endormir.

Booth lui, passa sa main sous son débardeur, comme la veille, pour entrer en contact avec sa peau si douce qu'il aimait tant. Il la caressa une nouvelle fois du bout des doigts, et vérifiant une dernière fois qu'elle dormait bien, il déposa un baiser au creux de son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur. Elle était si belle, si désirable.. Mais il s'efforçât de penser à autre chose pour ne pas déraper.

Un peu plus tard, il s'endormit également.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Voilà la suite, un peu plus courte. J'espère que vous apprécierez ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais cette fois la chambre était plongée dans l'obsurité, il faisait encore nuit. Contrairement à hier elle avait dormit beaucoup moins longtemps. Elle tenta d'apercevoir sa montre mais c'était trop sombre pour qu'elle ne perçoive quoique ce soit.

Elle était exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'elle s'était endormit, la veille : toujours couchée du même côté, et Booth était toujours collé derrière elle; elle pouvait sentir son torse musclé tout contre elle, sou souffle chaud à chaque respiration, et sa main posée sur son ventre, sur son bas ventre, ce qui lui procura une étrange sensation de bien être mêlée à une frustration due au fait qu'elle voulait plus.

Car elle ne pouvait plus le nier à présent, elle avait irrévocablement envie de lui, là, maintenant, tout de suite, elle en avait marre d'attendre. Oui, ça changerait tout, leur relation, leur partenariat, mais elle était prête à prendre ce risque, tant pis si ils n'étaient plus amis après ça, tant pis si ils ne pourraient plus travailler ensemble après ça, elle ne pouvait plus refouler cette envie. Elle avait tellement attendue, pris sur elle, résisté face à l'envie que représentait son partenaire, si charmant, si séduisant, si attirant, à présent elle n'en pouvait plus.

Ils s'étaient toujours efforcés de garder une limite raisonnable entre eux, de manière à ne pas déraper, durant leur toute première enquête ils s'étaient embrassés, ils n'avaient pas pus résister à cette envie persistante, et depuis ils faisaient comme si de rien était en respectant tout de même une certaine distance pour éviter tout incident. Il est arrivé certains moments où ils avaient été à deux doigts de commettre une erreur, mais il y avait toujours une personne qui déboulait au dernier moment en les interrompant pour une raison quelconque, ils étaient alors obligés de remettre une distance raisonnable entre eux et d'agir encore comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Bien sûr c'était dur pour eux, de devoir cacher et rejeter leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre alors qu'ils savent tous les deux qu'ils sont véritablement présents, de devoir prétendre n'être que partenaire lorsqu'ils savent tous les deux qu'au fond, ils sont bien plus que ça, de devoir poser une limite quand la seule chose qu'ils souhaitent tous les deux, est que leur deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un. C'était difficile, certe, mais ils y arrivaient tant bien que mal.

Mais là c'était différent, cette situation n'aurait pas du se produire, tous les deux loin de D.C., dans la même chambre, dans un même lit, trop petit qui plus est, c'était inévitable qu'un des deux finirait par céder, qu'un des deux n'aurait plus le courage ni la force de repousser ce désir perpétuel.

Et il se trouve que c'était elle, elle n'y aurait pas cru au début, elle se pensait plus forte que ça, mais elle devait bien avouer qu'elle était très vulnérable en ce moment, et qu'elle n'était plus capable de produire l'effort intense qu'était pour elle se tenir loin de Booth.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par ce dernier qui bougea légèrement, tout en dormant toujours aussi paisiblement. Sa main glissa encore un peu plus bas, vraiment à l'extrémité de son ventre, il approchait d'une zone très sensible, elle priait intérieurement pour que cette main ne descende plus bas. Il soupira. Elle fut soudain prise d'un tel désir que cela en devenait douloureux, un tourbillon de sensations s'empara d'elle, elle ne pouvait plus restée sans agir, elle n'en pouvait définitivement plus.

Elle se retourna lentement vers Booth de manière à être face à lui. Elle pris quelques minutes à l'observer.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être attirant ! Et encore, ce mot était faible ! Elle mourait d'envie de passer sa main dans ses cheveux puis la glisser dans son cou, d'embrasser ces lèvres qu'elle désirait tant, elle se rappela leur premier baiser, toute la tension sexuelle qui s'était accumulée dans ce baiser, le flot de sensations qu'elle avait put ressentir à ce moment, combien elle avait du mal à se séparer de lui même si elle l'a caché. Et ce torse, ces pectoraux si bien dessinés dont elle avait le loisir de les voir, plusieurs fois même, et dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Elle le désirait tellement à cet instant.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains, toutes traces de rationalité avait à présent disparues, elle se laissait guider par son cœur, son instinct.

Elle commença par poser une main en haut de son torse, savourant le contact avec sa peau brûlante. Elle descendit tout doucement, le caressant du bout de ses doigts, puis s'arrêta à élastique de son boxer, . A cet instant, il les ouvrit, il avait l'air un peu surprit. Elle avait la main sur son boxer et était très, voire trop proche de lui. Brennan sourit face aux yeux incompréhensifs de l'homme devant elle. Elle remonta sa main sur son torse sans le quitter des yeux, et plaça sa main, volontairement ou non, sur son cœur.

Booth chuchota.

- Bones, qu'est-ce que …

- J'en ai marre de devoir constamment résister Booth.

Il resta sans voix. Tempérance murmura avec un air coquin.

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'en avez pas envie, je ne vous croirez pas.

- Non, non, bien sûr que j'en ai envie.

Il dit ces derniers en se penchant vers elle et embrassa doucement les lèvres de sa partenaire. Cette dernière sourit, retrouvant ce flot de sensations. Elle glissa ses mains derrière sa nuque et approfondit leur baiser. Leur langue se rencontrèrent, se redécouvrirent en un ballet envoûtant.

Booth se plaça sur sa Bones et se mit à l'embrasser dans le cou, ce qui fit un bien fou à celle-ci, elle soupira de plaisir.

Il enleva son débardeur, devenu trop encombrant, se mit à embrasser chaque parcelles de son ventre, puis repartit à la conquête de ses lèvres.

Tempérance était aux anges, elle le voulait en elle, là tout de suite, elle ne pouvait plus attendre, elle en avait tellement envie, tellement besoin. Mais Booth en avait décidé autrement, il fit durer le plaisir autant que possible, profitant au maximum de ce moment éphémère.

Pressée, Bones le retourna de manière à avoir le dessus, elle le libéra de son boxer, et son désir décupla à la vue de l'objet de tout ses fantasmes fièrement dressé devant elle. Elle embrassa son torse en descendant petit à petite, toujours plus bas mais fut stoppée par Booth qui reprit le dessus, en profitant pour enlever le short de la jeune femme.

Elle était prisonnière de ses bras. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, puis l'embrassa avec douceur, amour et passion, s'apprêtant à la pénétrer. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus, elle était là impatiente, haletante, brûlante de désir pour cette homme qu'elle voulait tant.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Voilà la suite. Dans le chapitre précédent j'ai plus ou moins fais du OOC, mais c'était volontaire, vous découvrirez pourquoi dans ce chapitre ... Je suis d'ailleurs presque sûre que ça ne vous plaira pas.. ^^  
_**

**_Bonne lecture quand même !  
_**

* * *

Lorsque Booth se réveilla, il sentit comme une masse sur lui, en effet Brennan était presque couché sur lui, bien qu'il trouvait la situation un peu comique, il était surtout gêné ! Elle était à moitié sur lui, une jambe entremêlée avec les siennes, et une main sur son torse, une situation qui aurait put paraître normale, si ils étaient en couple, ce qui n'était pas le cas. N'osant pas bouger, il se contenta de chuchoter pour essayer de la réveiller en douceur.

- Bones ?

Celle-ci ne broncha pas.

- Hey Bones, vous êtes un peu sur moi là..

Cette dernière ouvra doucement les yeux, et quand elle prit conscience de sa position elle s'éloigna immédiatement.

- Oh pardon ! Je n'avais pas remarqué.

- C'est pas grave, essayer juste de garder vos distances la prochaine fois, dit-il en rigolant.

Il partit en suite à la douche.

Brennan regarda l'heure : midi et demi. Décidément elle devait avoir du sommeil à rattraper pour se réveiller aussi tard. C'est alors que ça lui revint soudainement, ce rêve qu'elle avait fait, ce rêve de Booth et elle qui avait eut l'air si réel. Elle regrettait presque que ce ne fut qu'un rêve. C'était probablement à cause de ce rêve qu'elle c'était retrouvée dans cette confuse situation à son réveil. Si tous les matins elle se retrouvait un peu plus sur lui, elle allait vite devenir très embarrassée.

Malgré tout, elle était troublée par ce rêve, elle se surprit à espérer qu'un jour, ce ne serait plus qu'un simple rêve … Elle mit ses pensées de côté en mettant tout ça sur le conte de la vulnérabilité.

Lorsque Booth sortit de la salle de bain, elle prit quelques vêtements et y fila sans plus attendre. Et avait bien besoin d'une bonne douche froide.

Booth la regarda s'y précipita sans vraiment comprendre. En tout cas il fut surprit par ce réveil, si, spécial, inattendu. Ça ne le déplaisait pas loin de là loin de là, mais c'était juste si différent de l'attitude habituelle de Bones, peut-être quand elle dort elle met toute sa rationalité de côté.

En tout cas même si elle ne se réveille jamais, elle a un sommeil très agité, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Elle bougeait sans arrêt, réajustant sa position, en changeant complètement, se collant à lui, s'éloignant, etc. C'était éprouvant pour lui ! Il ne savait jamais quoi faire. Il décidait de jouer la carte de l'ignorance à chaque fois; de toute façon, il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il se passerait s'ils faisaient ne serait-ce qu'un pas de travers, ils devraient sans doute faire une croix sur leur partenariat si important à leurs yeux. Et même s'il avait eut beaucoup de mal à accepter cette collaboration avec Tempérance Brennan au début, il dut bien s'avouer à lui même qu'il ne s'imaginait plus trop travailler sans elle.

Tempérance sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempés, tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle. Mais s'il ne partageait pas cette pensée, il la trouvait magnifique, que ce soit le matin, le soir, la nuit, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il vente, elle était vraiment naturellement belle. Il esquissa un léger sourire.

La tension entre eux était chargée d'un profond malaise, dû à la gêne occasionné suite à ce réveil, au combien troublant, pour les deux.

- Et si on allait manger, qu'en dites vous ?

- Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, de toute façon je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire d'autre.

- Bien, allons-y.

Ils sortirent de la chambre, de l'hôtel en silence, et commencèrent leur marche.

- Vous savez quoi ? On devrait explorer les environs. On sait qu'il y a un magasin mais nous ne sommes pas aller plus, peut être qu'il y en a d'autre.

- Mais on en est pas sûr et on ne connait pas, il vaut mieux de pas prendre de risque.

- Oh aller, de toute façon on a tout notre temps, on a qu'à marcher une petite heure et si on ne trouve rien et fait demi tour et on rentre.

- Sous cette chaleur étouffant ? Ça en est presque dangereux !

- Mais non, on achètera des bouteilles d'eau en passant au snack et ça ira.

Brennan ne répondit pas, elle était en désaccord avec Booth. Elle ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur des territoires inconnus.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant le snack, comme prévu, Booth acheta deux bouteilles d'eau pour lui et attendit que Tempérance fasse de même.

- Vous n'en prenez pas ?

- Je n'ai pas soif, répondit-elle sèchement.

Il soupira face à l'air déterminé de sa coéquipière et en acheta deux de plus. Parfois, quand elle voulait, elle pouvait être très têtue !

- Vous boudez Bones ?

- Non. Je n'ai rien à dire c'est tout.

- Mais si vous avez des choses à dire, vous êtes juste mécontente de devoir marcher un peu plus.

- Excusez-moi de ne pas aimer cet endroit et tout ce qu'il représente !

- C'est pas si mal que ça, le paysage est un peu répétitif de vous l'accorde, mais ça change, c'est bien non ?

Elle ne répondit rien, toujours en désaccord avec lui.

- Bon ok, vous le seul truc qui vous amuse c'est les squelettes, pas de bol ici c'est tellement paumé que vous n'en trouverez pas un seul !

- Vous avez tort, il y a des tas d'autres chose qui me divertissent tout aussi bien.

- Oui, mais toujours en rapport avec le travail. Vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous déconnecter tout simplement du monde ?

- Ça n'a aucun sens.

Il soupira une fois de plus, désespéré.

- Ok, laissez tomber. Tenez, dit-il en lui tendant la bouteille d'eau. Buvez.

- Je n'ai pas soif.

- Il fait très chaud, Bones vous devez boire pour vous hydrater.

- Je sais mais je n'en ai pas envie pour l'instant.

- Arrêtez vos gamineries maintenant ! Buvez !

Cette dernière fut surprise par le haussement de ton de son collègue, elle s'empara de la bouteille, but une gorgée et lui la rendit.

- Vous me comparez à une gamine ? Avez-vous une idée de mon QI ?

- C'est une expression Bones, vous devriez arrêter de tout prendre au pied de la lettre.

- Pardon ?

- Encore une expression.

- Ah.

Booth se demandait comment se faisait-il qu'ils soient si en désaccord durant la journée, alors que la nuit, ils pouvaient être si proches... Il pensait que toute cette rationalité n'était qu'une carapace qu'elle mettait en place pour se protéger. Il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour pouvoir affirmer qu'elle avait aussi un cœur, mais qu'elle préférait tout analyser intellectuellement pour éviter de s'attacher. Elle a eut une enfance difficile, ses parents l'avaient abandonnés, puis son frère, il était persuadé qu'elle agissait ainsi car elle était terrifiée de s'attacher encore un quelqu'un, de se faire abandonner une nouvelle fois.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Brennan.

- Depuis combien de temps on marche ?

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est vous qui avez la montre, pas moi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Il fut assez étonné qu'elle ait oublié qu'elle avait sa montre, elle aussi devait sans doute beaucoup réfléchir.

- Ça ne fait qu'une demie heure depuis le snack, j'aurais pourtant dis beaucoup plus !

- Et nous n'aurons pas à marcher plus, regardez.

Devant eux, sur leur droite, quelques habitations se dressaient, un ou deux bar & restaurants et même une église. Une sorte de tout petit village.

- Je me demande pourquoi ils s'obstinent à essayer de peupler cet endroit désertique. Il n'y a quasiment personne de toute façon.

- C'est ce qui fait tout le charme de cet endroit Bones.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés au creux du village, ridiculement minuscule, mais qui avait au moins le mérite d'exister. Quelques personnes ce baladaient dans le coin. Ils s'engagèrent dans une ruelle qui menait à un bar, puis y rentrèrent.

Ils commandèrent deux bières, un burger pour Booth et une salade pour Brennan.

- Eh ben vous voyez ? On se croirait presque à D.C !

En voyant le regard choquée de sa collègue il ajouta :

- Je plaisante Bones. Mais avouez que ce n'est pas si mal que ça.

- Oui, c'est juste dommage que ce soit presque à une heure de notre hôtel !

- Si on marchait plus vite, on y serait plus vite.

- Avec cette chaleur ? Vous rigolez j'espère !

Quand leurs plats arrivèrent, ils se turent et mangèrent en silence, c'était très bon !

Ils ressortirent du bar quelques temps plus tard.

- Que fait-on maintenant ? On ne va pas rentrer déjà à l'hôtel il n'est que quatre heures de l'après-midi.

- Eh bien, on a qu'à faire le tour du village lentement.

Elle ne protesta pas, de toute façon ils n'avaient rien d'autres à faire. Ils se contentaient de marcher au même rythme. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du pâté de maison, Brennan dut bien avouer qu'effectivement, cet endroit pouvait éventuellement avoir un certain charme.

Pris de fatigue, ils s'arrêtèrent non loin de là et s'assirent par terre. Ils observèrent le paysage qui s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon.

- Vous croyez qu'ils l'ont trouvé ?

- Qui ?

- Le FBI, Steven.

- Je ne sais pas, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dès qu'il y a du nouveau, ils appellent.

- Où croyez-vous qu'il est maintenant ?

- Aucune idée, mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a lui aussi aucune idée d'où nous sommes.

- Comment pouvez-vous être aussi certain ? Il nous a trouvé dans le Nevada, alors que même nous, au début nous ne savions pas où nous allons.

- Sérieusement, comment pourrait-il trouvé ce trou paumé ? Quand bien même il réussirait, jamais il ne voudrait rester, dit-il en rigolant.

- J'aimerais partager votre avis.

Et là encore, il redécouvrait la Bones vulnérable, et terrorisée par Steven. Il essaya de lui changer les idées.

- Je me demande si vos fouines arrivent à travailler en votre absence.

- Hodgins et Zack sont tous les deux dotés d'une très grande intelligence, et d'une étonnante capacité déductive.

- Oui, mais il n'empêche que vous êtes la meilleur. Je pense qu'ils doivent s'ennuyer sans vous.

- Ça m'étonnerait, en tout cas ils ne peuvent pas s'ennuyer autant que moi, c'est certain !

Il esquissa un sourire. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien, de l'institut, du FBI, ils se remémorèrent quelques enquêtes farfelues, …

Ils étaient très souvent en désaccord, mais quand arrivait ces quelques moments où ils discutaient tout simplement, ils étaient tous les deux contents, juste heureux. C'est dans ces moments qu'ils se sentaient proches l'un de l'autre, qu'ils apprenaient encore mieux à se connaître, et aucun des deux ne se lassait de ces instants de complicité entre eux.

Après une longue conversation et quelques rigolades, ils décidèrent de commencer tout doucement à rentrer à l'hôtel.

Ils prirent alors le chemin inverse, continuant à parler encore un peu avant que le silence ne s'installe. Un silence apaisant, ils se comprenaient sans même parler, quelques coups d'œil, quelques regards leur suffisaient pour partager leurs émotions.

Le trajet fut plus long qu'à l'allée, le chemin montait légèrement, il faisait presque plus chaud, comme si cela était encore possible, et ils étaient épuisés d'avoir marché durant la plus grande partie de la journée.

Une fois rentrée à l'hôtel, un malaise revint s'installer entre eux lorsque Booth se rappela de leur réveil gênant et quand Brennan se rappela de son rêve..

- Je pense que je vais dormir par terre ce soir.

- Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas la peine Bones, vous savez !

- Il vaut mieux, vu comment j'étais avachie sur vous ce matin et hier.

- Mais ça ne me dérange pas; de plus vous aller dormir affreusement mal par terre !

- Tant pis, puis je suis tellement fatiguée que je dormirais n'importe où.

Voyant son air décidé, il abandonna.

- D'accord, mais restez dans le lit, c'est moi qui dormirais par terre.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'y aller à ma place je peux très bien …

- (il l'interrompit) J'insiste, et je ne changerais pas d'avis Bones.

- Ok, ok.

Elle partit donc à la douche, puis Booth ensuite, comme d'habitude.

Il prit son oreiller, une couverture qui se trouvait dans le placard, puis s'installa dessus, pour plus de confort. Il fut assez déçu du choix de sa coéquipière mais c'était sans doute mieux pour eux, tout du moins c'est ce dont il essayait de se convaincre.

Tempérance se glissa dans le lit, toute seule cette fois-ci. Et malgré la chaleur étouffante, elle avait comme un peu froid. Bien qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais, elle préférait partager se lit trop petit avec Booth.

* * *

_**Laissez-moi vos avis :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Voilà la suite, en espérant que vous aimerez._**

**_Bonne lecture !  
_**

* * *

La routine commençait à s'installer pour Booth et Brennan.

Il se réveillait systématiquement aux alentours de onze heures puis ils allaient se doucher chacun leur tour. Ensuite ils allaient au petit village, en passant devant le snack, il prenait généralement un petit casse-croûte et une bouteille d'eau. Une fois arrivés là bas ils allaient toujours au même bar où ils prenaient leur bière quotidienne. Ils se baladaient ensuite autour du village en discutant de tout et de rien, en apprenant toujours plus sur l'autre. En fin de journée, ils finissaient par manger dans un restaurant sympathique puis ils rentraient à l'hôtel. Ils reprenaient chacun leur douche et se couchaient séparément.

Booth aimait ce genre de vie, c'était relaxant, plus de travail, plus de problèmes. Il y avait prit habitude. Et mine de rien, il aimait être là pour sa coéquipière.

Brennan elle, s'était tout le contraire, elle s'ennuyait à mourir, le travail lui manquait. Et même si elle n'en disait rien elle avait toujours une peur inconditionnelle de Steven. Dès qu'elle rentrait dans la chambre, elle était toujours terrifiée à l'idée qu'une lettre soit posée sur le lit. Quand elle passait devant l'accueil, elle angoissait à l'idée qu'on lui dise que quelqu'un avait appelé pour elle. Elle se demandait constamment comment elle aurait fait si Booth n'avait pas été avec elle, sa présence lui était essentiel, c'est ce qui lui permettait de tenir le coup.

Ce jour là, ils étaient au bar, comme d'habitude. Booth commanda deux bières au serveur.

- Vous ne voulez pas que l'on prenne autre chose pour une fois ?

- Comme vous voulez Bones, vous avez envie de quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas trop...

- Je repasserais, dit le serveur en partant.

Et ainsi ils discutèrent pendant cinq minutes sur le choix de leurs futures boissons, pour finalement commander les deux bières habituelles.

Ils y restèrent bien une petite heure, reprenant plusieurs bières. Puis ils rentrèrent tranquillement.

Ils étaient dans la chambre, Booth en train de se doucher et Brennan réfléchissait sur son lit.

Une femme de ménage passa.

- Quelqu'un cherche à vous joindre à l'accueil, vous devriez y aller.

- Euh .. d'accord, merci.

Quand Booth sortit de la salle de bain, il put lire immédiatement la terreur présente dans les yeux de sa partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'était qui ?

- Une femme de ménage est passée, quelqu'un cherche à me joindre à l'accueil.

- Bien, allons-y. Pas de panique, c'est peut être le FBI qui nous annonce qu'ils ont arrêtés Steven !

Et là, une lueur d'espoir se remarqua dans les yeux de Brennan.

Ils allèrent à l'accueil et Brennan prit timidement le combiné.

- Oui ?

- Ma chérie ?

- Oh, Angela ! Comment as-tu eu ce numéro ?

- Oh mon dieu Brennan, je me faisais tant de soucis pour toi !

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis comment tu as eu le numéro.

- Tu avais totalement disparu, sans prévenir, et Booth également, j'ai harcelé le FBI en leurs disant que tant que je n'aurais pas de nouvelles de toi je ne les lâcherais pas.

Elle sourit, cela ne l'étonnait pas de son amie.

- Enfin, bref assez parlé de moi. Comment vas-tu ?

- Eh bien, je m'ennuie à mourir.

- Et sur le plan émotionnel, ça va ? Tu supportes ?

- Je suis bien obligée Angela..

- J'imagine. Si tu savais comme tu me manques, comme tu nous manques, comme vous nous manquez !

- Toi aussi, Ange.

- Quand est-ce que tu rentres ?

- Je ne sais pas; est-ce que le FBI t'as expliqué toute l'histoire ?

- Pour Steven oui, quelle ordure ce gars ! J'ai hâte qu'ils le coincent enfin et qu'il aille périr en prison !

- Moi aussi !

- Je veux bien te croire ! Et Booth ça va ?

- Oui, il m'aide.

- Heureusement qu'il est là.. Vous dormez dans la même chambre ?

Brennan retenue un rire en reconnaissant la curiosité de son amie.

- Angela !

- Quoi ? Je m'informe c'est tout ! Alors dans la même chambre ?

- Oui.

- C'est vrai ? Vous dormez dans le même lit ?

- Angela !

- Mais quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de poser des questions comme ça ?

- Non, désolée, c'est dans ma nature. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas directement à ma question ? Ça irait plus vite.

- Au début oui, mais maintenant non.

- Ah bon ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Oui, enfin non laisse tomber.

- Quoi ? Non mais enfin tu en as trop dis pour ne pas continuer !

- Écoute, je t'expliquerais tout quand je rentrerais ok ?

- Il est à côté de toi c'est ça ?

- Oui, je te rappelle qu'il est là pour assuré ma sécurité.

Booth haussa un sourcil, il savait que c'était Angela à l'autre bout du fil, peut-être lui avait-elle parlé de lui… Malgré sa curiosité il ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre que ces deux là finissent leur conversation.

- Donc, si je comprends bien il est tout le temps avec toi ?

- Oui.

- Il ne te lâche pas d'une semelle .

- Non.

- Mais c'est que tu en as de la chance ! Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais être à ta place !

- Vu les circonstances, je ne pense pas que tu voudrais tant être à ma place..

- Oui, c'est vrai. Pardon ma chérie.

- C'est rien.

- En tout cas ça me fait plaisir de te parler, tu me manques, je m'inquiète beaucoup pour toi tu sais ?

- Merci, Angela.

- Bon, je vais te laisser, il se fait tard, prends bien soins de toi, et profite bien de Booth !

- Merci, Ange !

Elle raccrocha avec le sourire, parler à sa meilleur amie lui avait fait du bien.

Booth aperçut le sourire de sa Bones qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

- Alors, vous avez parlé de quoi ?

- Rien de spécial.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Il esquissa un sourire, elle ne dirait rien, il la retrouvait bien là. Il était intérieurement content, ce coup de téléphone avait l'air de lui avoir redonné le moral.

Tempérance était heureuse d'avoir parlé à sa meilleure amie; mais des questions lui passaient par la tête... Est-ce qu'un jour elle rentrerait à D.C ? Est-ce qu'elle retrouverait Angela ? Est-ce que Steven allait réussir à l'avoir avant ? Et si jamais il s'en prenait à elle, ou à Hogdins, ou à Zack ?

Ça faisait maintenant une grosse demie heure qu'ils étaient couchés, Booth par terre, Brennan dans le lit, comme d'habitude. Mais celle-ci ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil, son esprit tourbillonnait à cent à l'heure. Elle avait peur, plus que jamais. Les larmes lui montaient, quelques unes coulèrent le long de ses joues, elle renifla.

Booth l'avait entendu, il ne dormait pas non plus. Il hésitait entre venir la réconforter ou la laisser seule un peu. Il n'avait pas envie de créer de problèmes.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, l'appeler, se caler contre ses bras, mais elle ne voulait pas le déranger, ou le réveiller.

Elle chuchota donc tout doucement

- Booth, vous dormez ?

Celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers le lit.

- Non Bones.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle, la regardant tristement, il détestait plus que tout au monde la voir comme ça.

- Je vous promet que tout ce passera bien, ok ? Il ne trouvera aucun d'entre nous, on va tous s'en sortir et vous retournerez sur vos squelettes dans très bientôt.

Elle sourit légèrement.

- J'en ai tellement marre Booth. De tout ça. De Steven, de cet hôtel miteux, de marcher tout les jours sous cette chaleur étouffante. J'en ai marre de cette routine infernale.

- Je sais Bones. Ça va aller, vous verrez ce sera bientôt terminé.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ?

- Je l'espère du plus profond de mon être.

- L'espoir n'est pas rationnel Booth.

- Les motivations de Steven ne le sont pas non plus.

Elle se tut, il avait raison en plus.

Elle baissa la tête et elle recommença à pleurer, sans raison.

De son index, il leva son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Bones, arrêtez de pleurer s'il vous plaît. Je suis là avec vous, pour vous et je ne vous laisserais pas, jamais.

Il s'était rapproché en disant ces mots, ils étaient maintenant très proches. Tempérance s'approcha à son tour, elle savait qu'elle faisait une erreur mais elle s'en fichait.

Leur lèvre se frôlèrent, se caressèrent, et finirent par s'unir dans un délicat baiser. Les larmes qui continuaient de couleur lui donnaient un goût salé. Il posa la main dans son cou si fin et l'attira à lui. Il essayait de lui apporter tout le réconfort dont il était capable.

Elle se recula et le regarda au plus profond de lui, ces yeux marrons dans lesquels elle adorait se perdre. Elle plus voir combien il partageait sa peine. Elle se rappela tout ces moments où il avait était là pour elle, où il l'avait soutenue, quand il lui avait sauvé la vie, etc. Il a toujours était là pour elle, elle se dit que finalement, elle a eut de la chance de l'avoir comme partenaire..

Elle enfouit sa tête contre dans son cou, respirant son odeur, et il l'encercla de ses bras puissants. A ce moment elle se sentait à l'aise, en sécurité.

Ils s'endormirent très tard, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà la suite, désolée pour le retard, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, malgré l'attente !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les évènements de la veille avaient épuisés Booth et Brennan qui dormirent pendant une bonne partie de la journée, ils n'avaient pas bougés depuis, ils étaient toujours collés serrés, respirant l'odeur de l'autre. Les deux étaient réveillés mais aucun des deux ne le montraient, ils avaient bien trop peur de ce qui allait suivre.

Ils s'étaient embrassés. Embrassés. Ils avaient franchis la limite. Cette limite qu'ils s'étaient imposés pour le bien de tout le monde. Ce n'était pas un baiser amicale, rapide, ce n'était pas une erreur. Aucun des deux n'avaient bu, la seule excuse était la vulnérabilité de Brennan, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était pas une véritable excuse. Au fond ils savaient que ça devait arriver. Ils étaient même étonnés qu'ils n'aient pas flanchés plus tôt. De toute façon, à quoi bon résister ? A quoi bon lutter contre une attirance dévorante ? A quoi bon s'opposer aux sentiments ? A l'amour ? Parce qu'en fin de conte c'est l'amour; c'est définitivement l'amour qui les unis, qui les sépare, qui les perturbe, et qui finit toujours par avoir raison d'eux.

Brennan était hésitante, elle ne savait que faire, elle n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation, c'était différent. Bien sûr elle s'était déjà retrouver de nombreuses fois dans les bras d'un homme au petit matin, mais pas dans les bras de son coéquipier, pas après les évènements de la veille. En tout cas, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, elle sentait qu'elle aurait pu rester une éternité là, profitant de lui. Ce baiser avait changer la donne ; elle ressentait quelque chose d'inconnu, ou plutôt quelque chose dont elle avait peur, qu'elle ne voulait pas assumer, à cet instant, toutes les définitions de Booth de l'amour, des sentiments et tout ce qui s'en rapproche prenaient un sens. Elle comprenait, elle le comprenait.

Interrompant ses pensées, elle jeta un vif regard vers sa montre, il était déjà cinq heures de l'après-midi ! D'un côté ce n'était pas si surprenant, ils s'étaient endormis très tard, et dans les bras l'un de l'autre ils ne pouvaient que bien dormir.

Elle plaça ses mains sur le torse de Booth et se recula légèrement pour pouvoir apercevoir son visage. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement attirant tout à coup, était-ce de sentir ses muscles sous ses doigts qui l'excitait ? Ou de sentir ses mains fermement posées sur sa taille ? Ou bien ses yeux qui la dévoraient du regard ? Ou ses lèvres si proches dont elle avait eu la chance de goûter la veille ? Elle ne saurait l'expliquer, probablement toutes ses raisons réunis. Un choix s'imposait à elle à présent, céder à la tentation, ou faire preuve de rationalité et se séparer de lui à contre cœur... Étant ce qu'elle est, Bones opta pour la deuxième solution et partit se laver, non sans mal.

Booth ne put s'empêcher de penser : « Quelle femme ! ». Elle avait le don de le troubler en ce moment, un coup ils s'embrassaient passionnément, et le lendemain, elle s'enfuyait presque en courant. Il en avait marre et voulait que ça change, il voulait regoûter à ses lèvres, si délicates, respirer son odeur, toucher sa peau si douce, la sentir tout contre lui haletant de désir. Il voulait lui faire l'Amour avec un A majuscule. Il avait tellement envie d'elle que la frustration l'envahissait jour après jour, lorsqu'elle était près de lui, il était partagé entre le bonheur de la sentir à ses côtés et le supplice qu'il subissait à devoir se retenir. De plus, depuis ce baiser de la veille, son désir pour elle avait décuplé, encore possible soit-il. Il était presque certain, qu'elle ressentait la même chose mais qu'elle était bien trop rationnelle pour l'accepter. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Si rationnelle ? Comment lui faire comprendre qu'en agissant ainsi elle se prive de bien des plaisirs ? Pourquoi faut-il que la femme qui conte le plus à ses yeux soit comme ça ? Probablement parce que si elle ne l'était pas, il ne l'aimerait sans doute pas autant.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtue d'un simple serviette nouée autour d'elle, les cheveux mouillés qui gouttaient sur sa peau. Elle était si désirable, il mourrait d'envie de se jeter sur elle, dans la seconde, il dû prendre sur lui pour rester calme.

Sur le coup de la précipitation, Brennan avait oublié de prendre ses vêtements, elle ressortit donc en serviette. Quand elle remarqua le regard que lui lançaient Booth, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être flatter, son regard était chargé d'une telle tension que Tempérance sentit son bas-ventre la chatouiller. Elle se dépêcha de prendre ses vêtement puis repartis au plus vite dans la salle de bain.

Cette femme était sans aucun doute la femme la plus magnifique qui lui était donné de rencontrer. Le faisait-elle exprès ? De le torturer ainsi ? Parfois, il se demandait.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il se précipita dans la salle de bain avant de succomber à ses envies. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas encore sortie, elle se coiffait dans le miroir. Booth était donc dans l'encadrement de la porte et la regardait inlassablement, attendant qu'elle ait finit. Or quand ce fut le cas, il ne put bouger d'un pas, l'empêchant de sortir. Elle le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension.

Il était là, lui bloquant la sortie, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais la vue ne lui était pas désagréable. Il était torse-nu face à elle, les cheveux en bataille, comme tous les matins. Elle était perdue dans son regard. Mon Dieu qu'il était beau. C'était sans doute un des hommes les plus attirants qu'elle avait eu en face d'elle. Elle eut soudain très chaud, elle eut envie de se jeter sur lui dans l'instant. La pièce était chargée d'une tension sexuelle plus que palpable.

Il avança vers elle, sans la lâcher des yeux. Elle se recula. Comme toujours avec eux, « c'était un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière ». Un silence régnait dans la pièce, pas besoin de paroles, leurs yeux se comprenaient. Brennan lu dans ceux de Booth une infinie tendresse mêlé à un puissant désir. Elle le connaissait depuis si longtemps qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux comme dans un livre ouvert, c'était d'ailleurs un peu grâce à lui, avant jamais elle n'aurait pu croire que les yeux transmettent de quelconques émotions. Cependant, n'étant pas prête à affronter ce regard persistant, elle l'esquiva et alla dans la chambre.

Booth n'en pouvait plus, encore elle recommençait, elle partait, elle fuyait. Il essaya d'oublier ce moment de confusion et prit une douche glacée pour se vider l'esprit.

Quelques minutes plus tard il sortit. Tous deux décidèrent de faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé.

- On y va ?

- Je suis épuisée...

- Mais non vous ne l'êtes pas, allez venez.

- Si, je le suis vraiment Booth.

- Mais vous avez dormis toute la journée enfin ! Marcher vous fera le plus grand bien.

Elle soupira et le suivit, il ne parlait pas. Il se contentait de marcher, comme toujours. Excepté que aujourd'hui, Brennan marchait plus lentement que d'habitude. Ce qui inquiétait un peu Booth.

- Ça va Bones ?

- Je suis fatiguée je vous l'ai déjà dis, en plus je meurs de chaud.

- Allez, un petit effort, on arrive bientôt au supermarché.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il était nerveux. Il avait peur que Brennan ait attrapé une maladie ou quelque chose comme ça.  
Ils arrivèrent vite à la grande surface. Booth se baladait dans les multiples rayons, recherchant une glacière, histoire de ne pas être obligé de venir ici tous les jours. Il en trouva une, à sa plus grande surprise, on trouvait vraiment de tout dans ce magasin ! Il prit également des bouteilles d'eau, de quoi manger, des glaçons également, se disant qu'il fondrait moins vite dans la glacière.

Bones le suivait, silencieuse, elle avait la flemme de dire quoique ce soit.

Ils sortirent de magasin après avoir payer, tenant la glacière et tout ce qu'elle contenait, d'une main.

- Vous avez soif Bones ?

- Non, c'est bon.

- Vous devriez boire quand même un peu, vous êtes un peu pâle.

- Ça va, ok ?

- D'accord, comme vous voudrez.

Il ne comprenait pas sa mauvaise humeur. Était-ce dû à leur baiser ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il ne sentait pas de la questionner, elle avait l'air suffisamment mal comme ça. Elle était difficile en ce moment. Bien sûr ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais Booth devait se tenir à carreau pour ne pas dire quoique ce soit qui la vexerait, ou qui la mettrait en colère.

Soudainement, Brennan tomba. Booth se tourna vers elle paniqué.

- Bones ! Ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Hey Bones !

Toujours pas de réponse. Il la regarda attentivement, elle était rouge, avait l'air inconsciente. Ne sachant que faire, il la porta sur son épaule et repartit le plus vite possible à l'hôtel.

Une fois arrivé, il passa devant l'accueil, où il n'y avait personne, et courut dans la chambre.

Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit, plaça leurs deux oreillers sous sa tête. De sa main, il effleura sa joue, elle était brûlante. Il sortit une bouteille d'eau de la glacière, en laissa couler un peu sur une petite serviette qu'il plia en quatre et qu'il déposa sur son front pour la rafraîchir. Il patienta quelques minutes mais ça n'eut aucun effet. Elle avait probablement attrapé un coup de chaleur. Il ignorait quoi faire. D'habitude, dans ce genre de situation, c'est elle qui savait ce qu'il fallait faire, c'est elle qui prenait les décisions. Mais là, il était perdu. Il eut soudain une idée. Il alla dans la salle de bain et fit couler un bain d'eau fraîche, mais pas glacée, il ne voulait pas qu'elle tombe malade. Une fois la baignoire assez remplie, il alla la chercher, la pris dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la faire glisser dans la baignoire. Il lui avait déjà enlevé ses chaussure, mais n'osait pas en enlever plus, il voulait qu'elle se sente le mieux possible mais il ne voulait pas violer son intimité. Afin que sa tête ne glisse pas dans l'eau et reste à la surface, il enleva son t-shirt, ses chaussures, et rentra d'eau l'eau très fraîche, se calant derrière elle en la maintenant contre lui.

Il priait pour qu'elle reprenne conscience. Il lui passait de l'eau sur ses cheveux régulièrement afin de la maintenir au frais.

- Allez, Tempérance, réveillez-vous, lui murmurait-il à l'oreille.

Il s'en voulait. Tout était de sa faute. Elle lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle était fatigué, mais il n'avait rien voulut savoir et avait insisté. Il n'aurait pas du. Elle était inconsciente à cause de lui.

Soudain, Brennan ouvrit les yeux. Elle reprit ses esprits petit à petit. Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête. Elle se ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi elle était dans de l'eau et elle se demanda à qui appartenait ce souffle chaud qu'elle sentait dans son cou. Elle pivota légèrement la tête, avant d'avoir à nouveau un violent mal de crâne.

Booth, qui l'avait vu bouger, fut incroyablement soulagé.

- Hey Bones. Comment allez-vous ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Nous étions parti marché jusqu'au magasin habituelle, et au retour, vous vous êtes évanouie.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se relever mais manqua de tomber à deux reprises, éclaboussant Booth est tout le reste de la pièce.

- Laissez, laissez, je vais vous aider.

Il la prit de nouveau dans ses bras, et l'emmena jusqu'au lit ou il la déposa tendrement. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si faible.

Quant à elle, elle l'admirait. Cette situation était vraiment caricaturale. Il était là devant elle, torse nu, bronzé, musclé, vêtu d'un simple jean bleu foncé, la regardant droit dans les yeux, on aurait dit un mannequin tout droit sortit d'une pub. Elle essayait de masquer son attirance mais elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer de la tête au pied avec un regard gourmand.  
Booth esquissa un sourire, elle devait être encore un peu sonnée, et n'avait sans doute pas les idées très clair. Il retourna dans la salle de bain, épongea un peu l'eau par terre et vida la baignoire. Au passage il reprit une bouteille d'eau et retourna voir sa coéquipière.

- Buvez ça.

- Je n'ai pas soif.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était têtue tout de même, elle venait d'avoir un malaise et elle ne daignait toujours pas boire.

Il soupira.

- Bones.

- Ok, ok.

Elle s'empara de la bouteille et bu quelques gorgées.

Elle frissonna.

- C'est pas vrai, vous avez froid ?

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai à la fois chaud et froid. Et je suis fatiguée.

Booth souri, on aurait dit une véritable petite enfant innocente. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Elle était très loin de la Bones qu'il connaissait, sûre d'elle, prête à tout et parfois même moqueuse.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés. Et instantanément elle vint se blottir contre lui, contre son torse brûlant, au creux de ses bras puissants.

Et une fois de plus, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. Tous deux résistant intérieurement à la tentation qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre. Tentation si forte qu'ils ne pourraient plus résister bien longtemps.

* * *

Laissez-moi vos avis :)


	9. Chapter 9

**_Une suite un peu plus courte que la précédente, moins de dialogue et plus de réflexions... J'espère que vous apprécierez._**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Booth se réveilla soudainement. Il avait un sommeil plutôt agité en ce moment, il en ignorait la cause. Il tourna légèrement la tête et aperçut Brennan, étonnamment proche de lui, il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa propre bouche.

Qu'elle était belle ainsi, elle semblait apaisée, dénuée de toutes angoisses, de toutes craintes possibles. Ses cheveux emmêlés cachaient une partie de son visage ; d'un geste de la main, il les dégagea pour pouvoir mieux la contempler. Sa peau d'un naturelle blanc comme neige avait prit des couleurs, le soleil du Mexique avait laissé sa trace, ce qui la rendait, si ce fut possible, encore plus belle. Ses joues étaient légèrement rouges, probablement à cause du coup de chaleur de la veille, elle avait sûrement encore très chaud. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, il se demanda à quoi elle pensait, à qui. Il admira son nez, si fin, et ses lèvres si douces, si envoûtante dont il avait tant envie. Son regard se posa ensuite sur son cou, si gracieux, où il adorerait loger sa main, respirer son odeur comme si sa vie en dépendait, laisser l'empreinte de sa bouche, de sa langue. En descendant un peu plus il s'attarda sur sa poitrine, si parfaite, qui lui rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un homme , qui faisait naître en lui des envies qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser. Un peu plus bas, il observa sa taille, mince, parfaitement dessinée. Ses yeux finirent leurs chemin sur ses jambes, bronzées, qu'ils mourraient d'envie de caresser, jusqu'à la faire gémir de plaisir.

Si seulement elle lui donnait cette occasion, cette occasion de lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas se contenter d'une nuit de sexe avec elle, non, il voulait bien plus que ça. Cette attirance n'était pas que physique, elle était bien plus profonde que ça. Parce qu'il tenait énormément à elle, qu'il ne considérait plus sa vie sans elle. Rien qu'un de ses sourires l'emmenait au septième ciel. Lorsque son regard d'un bleu océan ce posait sur lui, il était envahit d'une joie intense. Imaginait-elle seulement l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui ? Non, bien sûr que non, elle ne croit pas aux sentiments, encore moins à l'amour, cette pensée irrationnelle que la race humaine avait inventé pour donner une explication à ce surplus d'émotions soit-disant. Il se promit à lui même, qu'il réussirait à la faire changer d'avis. Il pouvait lui prouver que tout n'était pas qu'une histoire d'hormones et d'envie sexuelle, mais que dans certains cas, il s'agissait véritablement de l'amour.

A cet instant il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il en soit capable. Lui montrer à quel point il ne voulait pas la perdre, lui montrer tout ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Mais si jamais il osait lui dire ce qu'il ressent, sans doutes qu'elle prendrais peur et s'enfuirait. Et il ne voulait définitivement pas que cela se produise. Alors il profitait de cet instant. Cet instant où il avait le droit de l'admirer à sa juste valeur, de la dévorer du regard sans qu'elle s'en rende conte. Car dès qu'elle se réveillera, il devra de nouveau se retenir, garder une distance, et faire semblant que tout va bien. Or ces derniers temps, ils s'étaient rapprochés, même embrassés. Depuis ils éprouvés une certaine gêne l'un envers l'autre, tout était en train de changer, progressivement mais sûrement. Où ce baiser à la fois anodin et pourtant au combien représentatif allait-il les mener ? Il n'en savait rien, elle non plus.

Il sortit de ses pensées et se leva doucement, en essayant de ne pas réveiller sa Bones. Il partit dans la salle de bain et prit une douche, sans jamais cesser de penser à elle.

Il sortit ensuite de la chambre, sans un bruit. Il sortit de l'hôtel toujours en pensant à elle. Il se dirigeait vers le supermarché où ils allaient chaque jours dans le but d'aller chercher un médicament, ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait aider Brennan à se rétablir. Il détestait qu'elle soit malade, par sa faute qui plus est. Il se devait de la faire aller mieux. Il espérait être rentré avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'elle reste toute seule dans la chambre, mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix, il refusait qu'elle sorte, il ne voulait pas qu'elle rechute. Il se dépêcha donc.

Tempérance ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle avait terriblement mal à la tête et avait des frissons. Elle ne sentait vraiment pas au mieux de sa forme. Elle se retourna de l'autre côté pour voir son agent préféré mais s'aperçut avec tristesse qu'il n'était pas là.

- Booth ?

Aucune réponse. Il n'était définitivement pas dans la chambre. Ayant la flemme de réfléchir, elle conclut qu'il était sûrement sortit prendre l'air. Cela l'étonnait légèrement étant donné qu'il ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle, à son plus grand contentement, et ce matin il l'avait laissé. Peu importe, après tout elle n'avait pas besoin de lui tout le temps, elle était assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule. Cependant elle s'était habitué à la présence constante de Booth à ses côtés, et étrangement, il lui manquait. Elle fut surprise de sa propre pensée. Si il suffisait ne serait-ce que d'un seul matin sans lui pour qu'il lui manque, comment arrivera-t-elle a tenir quand ils rentreront à D.C ? C'est une question qu'elle préféra ignorer. Une autre question lui vint alors, rentreront-ils un jour ? Celle-ci était nettement plus inquiétante. Bien que ça ne lui pose pas vraiment de problème de passer le reste de sa vie avec son partenaire, son appartement lui manquait, sa ville lui manquait et surtout son travail lui manquait. Réalisant une fois de plus sa pensée pour Booth, elle s'étonna elle-même. Il était vrai qu'il s'était beaucoup rapproché depuis Steven. Ils avaient échanger un baiser également, bien sûr ce n'était pas leur premier, mais ce baiser avait tout changé. Et Brennan avait peur malgré elle. Peur de ce qu'elle ressentait. Peur que si effectivement, le concept de l'amour existait, elle en soit victime. Victime, oui, pour elle ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Elle ne se pense pas capable de changer, elle, la scientifique. Elle et Booth était si différent, comment ça pourrait marcher ? Et en même temps, ils étaient prêts à tout l'un pour l'autre. Ses sentiments paradoxaux la bouleversait. Pourquoi diable, cet homme était-il rentré dans sa vie ? Il avait tout chamboulé en elle, sa façon de penser, sa façon de voir les choses, sa façon de ressentir les émotions, tout. Et voilà que maintenant elle envisageait avoir des sentiments amoureux à son égard ? C'était terrifiant pour elle. A quoi était-ce dû ? Elle l'ignorait. Peut-être à cause de son enfance difficile. Elle avait donné un amour et une confiance aveugle à ses parents, et ceux-ci l'ont abandonnés. Elle a ensuite reporté tout cet amour sur son frère, et celui-ci est parti également. Comment pouvait-elle avoir à nouveau confiance en quelqu'un ? Certes, elle avait confiance en Booth. Mais si elle s'investissait d'avantage et qu'il s'enfuyait encore elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Bien sûr, il lui dirait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, bien sûr il lui dirait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber, mais si seulement elle pouvait avoir une preuve de ça. Une preuve scientifique, anthropologique. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait croire que ce qui pouvait être prouvé scientifiquement.

Tout à coup quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Tempérance ouvrit.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Quelqu'un au téléphone à la réception pour vous, ça à l'air très urgent.

- J'arrive.

Des jours et des jours qu'ils n'avaient eut aucun contact avec le monde extérieur et il fallait que le seul moment où on la joint Booth soit absent ! Elle avait peur malgré elle, était-ce Steven ? Les avait-il retrouvé ? Et où était Booth bon sang ?

Elle prit prudemment le combiné.

- Allo ?

- Dr Brennan ? Ici Cullen. Pouvez-vous me passer l'agent Booth s'il vous plaît ?

- Il n'est pas là.

- Comment ça pas là ? Il devait rester constamment avec vous afin d'assurer au mieux votre protection.

- Je sais, je sais. Il n'est pas partit très loin. Il m'a juste dit qu'il allait marcher un peu, mentit-elle.

Elle se doutait qu'il n'était pas bien loin, mais elle ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait, et il voulait éviter tout ennui avec le FBI.

- Bon, je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles.

- Rien de neuf, Steven n'a pas l'air de nous avoir retrouvé, nous sommes sain et sauf. L'avez-vous retrouvé ?

- Pas encore, mais nous avons quelques pistes...

- Ah bon ? Vous savez où il est ?

- Pas encore, pas encore.

- Alors quelles sont ces pistes ?

- Nous ne pouvons rien dévoiler.

- Alors pourquoi me dire que vous avez des pistes si vous ne contez pas me les dire ?

- J'aurais préféré parler à l'agent Booth.

- Oui mais il n'est pas là.

- Bon, dans ce cas je vais raccrocher, je vous rappellerez probablement bientôt.

Sur ce, elle raccrocha, perplexe. Une piste disait-il, était-ce bon ou mauvais ? Elle préféra juger que c'était positif. Il n'allait plus tarder à attraper ce cinglé. Ils pourraient bientôt rentrer.

Elle retourna machinalement à la chambre, lentement, elle était encore fatigué, bien qu'elle ait parfaitement bien dormi, son malaise de la veille l'avait épuisé.

Elle entra dans la chambre et soupira, elle n'avait pas faim, pas soif, elle était fatiguée mais elle n'avait pas envi de dormir, elle s'ennuyait. Elle attendait patiemment que Booth rentre. Que faire d'autre après tout ? Et quand il rentrerait, qu'allaient-ils faire ? Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester ici à rien faire. Certes la compagnie de Booth lui était fort agréable mais la routine habituelle avait tendance à l'énerver. Et se dirigea vers la fenêtre et regarda le paysage. Le désert. Une teinte à dominante rouge orangé, une route piteuse, quelques collines au loin. Rien d'autre. Ce paysage avait un certain charme quand on l'observait plus attentivement.

Il représentait la monotonie de l'endroit, la médiocrité à laquelle ils s'étaient finalement habitué. Une petite plante en plein milieux du désert, un battement d'un cœur lourd de sentiments. Un nuage dans le ciel bleu, une nouvelle situation entre deux amants qui s'ignorent. Une goutte d'eau perturbant le temps trop sec, un baiser volé dont ils n'oseront jamais parler.

Soudain, elle aperçut quelqu'un au loin, bizarre, pensa-t-elle, elle n'avait encore jamais vu quelqu'un se balader dans le coin. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas Booth, c'était un homme, qui lui était d'ailleurs familier.

Booth était sur le chemin du retour, il était bientôt arrivé, il n'avait finalement rien trouvé au magasin, il avait fait tout ce chemin pour rien. Il avait laisser seule sa Bones, pour rien. Une pointe de regret s'éveilla en lui. De toute façon que pouvait-il lui arriver de mal dans un endroit aussi perdu ?

C'est alors qu'il aperçut une silhouette se dirigeant vers l'hôtel, une silhouette familière. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son cœur manqua un battement. Mon Dieu, il avait peur de savoir qui était cet homme en direction de leur hôtel. Son sang se glaça, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible sous le coup de l'adrénaline vers l'hôtel...

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ce chapitre, encore un peu plus cours que les précédents est le dernier. Peut-être ferais-je une nouvelle fic pour donner une suite à celle-ci peut-être pas. Je travaille sur une nouvelle fic différente qui, j'espère, vous plaira aussi.  
_**

**_J'espère que vous avez aimé lire cette fic autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire._**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Toujours à sa fenêtre, Brennan prit soudain peur lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme qui s'était beaucoup trop rapproché d'elle, Steven était là, une arme à la main, il courait maintenant vers sa fenêtre. Elle était tétanisée, elle recula d'un pas mais ce fut inutile, elle entendit un coup de feu, et une douleur dévorante apparut dans son épaule droite. Elle tomba à la renverse, et sa tête heurta le sol, son mal de crâne réapparut ainsi. Elle était là, allongée par terre, endolorie, sentant son propre sang couler par terre. Elle hurla de douleur.

Booth ouvrit violemment la porte, et fut choqué à la vue de sa partenaire au sol.

- Oh mon dieu, Bones !

Il vit qu'elle essayait de lui désigner la fenêtre, et regarda, il vit Steven fixant la chambre, un sourire aux lèvres. Sans réfléchir, Booth sauta à travers la fenêtre la cassant au passage. Heureusement qu'ils étaient dans un motel, il n'aurait jamais put sauté ainsi de plusieurs étages ! Il atterrit par terre et entama une course sans relâche après Steven, ce dernier avait l'air surprit. Il avait peut-être oublié ce léger détail, un homme bien mieux bâti que lui était à ses trousses, un agent du FBI surentraîné, un amant désemparé. Il se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il put mais se rendit bien vite compte, que Booth le rattraperait en un rien de temps. Comment diable avait-il put l'oublier ? Il était pourtant extrêmement intelligent, mais son désir de se vengeant avait été tellement puissant, qu'il avait commit une erreur.

Tempérance s'était relevé et était sortit de la chambre dans l'espoir de pouvoir peut-être aider Booth à attraper Steven. Elle sourit à cette pensée, s'il avait été là il se serait moqué d'elle en disant que dans son état elle aurait été incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Et il aurait eut raison. Elle se dépêcha, le suivant en marchant vite, elle ne pouvait pas courir, elle avait des vertiges et elle tenait son bras droit en appuyant fortement sur la blessure pour empêcher le sang de couler, ce qui était inutile. Elle savait d'ailleurs que son acte était stupide et irréfléchi, totalement irrationnel, mais une force inconnue la poussait à suivre Booth, elle était sûre qu'il le rattraperait et qu'il ne serait certainement pas doux avec lui, elle tenait à voir Steven souffrir, au moins autant que ce qu'elle avait vécu mentalement à cause de lui, au moins autant que le douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait actuellement.

Booth n'était à présent qu'à quelques mètres de Steven, il bondit sur lui tel un jaguar sur sa proie en le maintenant au sol. Il le frappa une première fois de toute sa force au visage, lui cassant au passage le nez.

- Espèce de pourri ! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu vas souffrir pour ça.

A chaque mot, il tapa sa tête contre le sol toujours plus fort.

Se rappelant soudain qu'il était armé et que Booth non, il dégagea son pistolet et tira dans la cuisse de ce dernier.

Bones qui voyait toute la scène, eut soudain très peur elle accéléra un peu plus le mouvement. Elle se sentait inefficace et pour cause, elle ne pouvait strictement rien faire !

La rage s'empara de Booth, et alors que Steven tentait d'échapper à son emprise, il le rattrapa pas la cheville et se releva tant bien que mal, il essaya de faire abstraction de sa douleur en pensant à ce que sa Tempérance avait endurer par sa faute et donna un puissant coup de pied dans la main contenant le pistolet, ce qui le propulsa à quelques mètres, hors d'atteinte. A ce geste, les deux hommes grognèrent de douleur, en effet Booth avait du utiliser sa jambe douloureuse et ne pourrait sans doutes plus tenir bien longtemps.

- Relève toi, dit Booth sur un ton méprisant.

Steven se recula toujours au sol, cet agent était devenu très terrifiant.

- RELEVE-TOI !

Il se baissa et attrapa Steven par le col de sa chemise, le souleva et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Tu n'oses plus rien dire hein ?

Steven soutint son regard.

- Tu as perdu l'usage de la parole ? Réponds !

Steven le fixa d'un regard provocateur.

Prit par un nouvel accès de colère, Booth lui donna un nouveau coup de poing, toujours plus violent.

Brennan s'était rapprochée, elle observait la scène, ne sachant que faire. Et contempla Booth asséner des coups tous plus violent les uns que les autres à Steven. Son bras la faisait terriblement souffrir, mais rien que la vu de Steven en sang la soulageait.

Elle s'approcha de Booth lentement et posa une main sur son épaule. Il n'avait plus besoin de se défouler ainsi sur lui, il était inconscient depuis déjà bien longtemps selon elle. Lorsque Booth se retourna vers elle, et vit dans son regard une colère et violence qu'elle n'avait avant jamais vu, ce regard se transforma quasiment immédiatement en un regard protecteur, plein de souffrance. Il lâcha Steven par terre et lui donna quelques derniers coup de pieds.

- Booth, c'est bon.

- Vous savez Bones, j'aurais été capable de le tuer, son arme n'était pas si loin, elle n'est pas si loin, je pourrais sans problèmes aller la chercher et lui flanquer une balle entre les deux yeux.

- Vous pourriez, oui. Mais vous n'êtes pas comme ça Booth.

Elle avait raison, il n'était pas comme ça. Il lança un dernier regard dédaigneux vers le corps inanimés de Steven, et prit sa Bones dans ses bras. Celle-ci s'écarta brusquement sous l'effet de la douleur, son épaule la torturait.

- Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas vu !

- Ce n'est rien.

- Il faut rentrer immédiatement au motel, on a besoin d'une ambulance de toute urgence.

- Je suis d'accord, mais comment allons nous faire ? Je suis faible et incapable d'effectuer le moindre mouvement du côté droit, vous êtes dans l'incapacité de marcher et on a un homme inconscient sur le dos.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, une fois de plus, elle n'avait pas tord.

- J'en ai vu d'autre, je suis capable de marcher avec une balle dans la jambe.

- Faites attention à vous Booth.

- Je me dépêche.

Et il partit, en boitant en direction de l'hôtel. Elle le regarda s'éloigner et se sentit finalement soulagée. Certes ils étaient blessés, certes ils soufraient et allaient souffrir le martyr quelque temps, mais ils étaient en vie tous les deux, et ils avaient Steven. Ce cauchemar prenait fin. Enfin. Définitivement.

Booth arriva à l'accueil, s'appuya sur le comptoir.

- Il nous faut au moins deux ambulances.

La femme se retourna et quand elle aperçut dans quel état était son client, elle s'affola.

- Oh mon dieu, que vous est-il arriver ?

- Je suis l'agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI madame, ma coéquipière que vous avez pu apercevoir de temps en temps est le docteur Tempérance Brennan, nous avons réussis à arrêter quelqu'un alors au lieu de vous racontez ma vie j'aimerais bien que vous appeliez une ambulance immédiatement !

- Bien, bien.

Choquée par ces révélations elle se précipita vers son téléphone et appela l'hôpital le plus proche.

* * *

Ils venaient de rentrer à D.C, après avoir passés un petit séjour à l'hôpital. Ils s'étaient tous les deux fait enlever leur balle, l'une dans la cuisse de Booth et l'autre dans l'épaule de Brennan. D'ailleurs Booth boitait encore.

Ils étaient dans l'aéroport et se regardaient. Booth avait leur deux valises à la main, étant donné la blessure de Tempérance.

C'était bon d'être de retour. C'était finit, toute cette histoire était finit. Steven était en prison, ils étaient presque entièrement rétablis. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Cependant ils restaient là à se regarder, se remémorant les souvenirs, les bons souvenirs, car il y en avait, beaucoup même. Et ils savaient tous les deux que dès qu'ils franchiraient la porte de l'aéroport pour se retrouver à nouveau dans leur ville, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ils se contenteraient de faire semblant, que rien ne s'est jamais produit, pas de rapprochement, pas de baiser, rien du tout. Il recommencerait à jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris sans qu'aucun des deux ne changent. Parce qu'ils sont comme ça et pas autrement.

Bones s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue, tout juste au coin des siennes. Une façon de le remercier de tout ce qu'il a fait pour elle, de toujours avoir été là pour elle. Il la regarda d'un regard hésitant, profond, intense. Ils eurent une fois de plus une de leur conversation silencieuse, où seuls leurs yeux parlaient, ils se comprenaient mutuellement à ce simple regard.

Puis ils marchèrent lentement vers la sortie, prirent un taxi, déposèrent leurs valises chez eux et se retrouvèrent peu de temps après au Royal Diner. Comme d'habitude. Et ainsi ils reprirent leurs vies comme si de rien étaient, en espérant silencieusement chacun de leurs côtés que cette éternelle situation changerait un jour...

FIN.

* * *

**_Laissez-moi vos avis :)_**


End file.
